


i hear you even when i cover my ears

by orphan_account



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Mental Link, Missing Persons, Not Canon Compliant, Not Really Character Death, Revenge, Sibling Bonding, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the memory of claus persists in his lungs.





	i hear you even when i cover my ears

**Author's Note:**

> title from sun&moon - nct 127

_ Lucas…? Are you there? _

_ I’m here. Are you okay? Do you need me to come see you? _

_ I’m leaving. I just - I can’t - _

_ I know, Claus. I understand. Everything just reminds me of mom. But… if you’re leaving, then I guess I’ll stay. Dad would be sad if we left him alone. _

_ Thank you. _

Claus knows what he has to do.

The desire for revenge has long settled within him: he almost craves it, knows that he could have his revenge easily. He needs it. He needs to have his revenge, he needs to have mom’s life avenged.

It doesn’t feel real, yet. Just yesterday, Mom was tucking him into bed and brushing a kiss over Lucas’ cheeks. Just this morning Mom was promising to make him and Lucas omelettes and laughing as they played with the dragos.

Not even an hour ago, she was kissing the top of his head and promising that everything would be okay. She would be back soon. She would never be back.

Tears prick at his eyes. Claus sniffs and scrubs them away. His face feels sticky but dried and washed-out. His skin pulls and crawls. The fabric of his bag is rough as he rubs it. Claus focuses on it.

There’s food tucked into the back, each packed into individual pockets. Beneath the food he has a blanket. Nothing else is in the bag - nothing else is necessary, Claus thinks. He has what he needs.

Finally, Claus reaches into the kitchen drawer. He finds a knife, and pulls it out. The blade is sharp enough to draw blood. Claus wraps it in cloth and puts it into the bag, drawing it closed.

He knows what he has to do. He _ needs _to do it.

Claus leaves in silence.  


_ im sorry im sorry lucas i failed i failed i f ail ed _

_ Claus? What’s wrong, Claus? What happened? _

_ Come on, Claus, talk to me. You can hear me, right? You’re listening, right? Come on, Claus. This isn’t funny. Talk to me. Please. _

_ Please? _

_ it was so strong i cant believe it was so strong it hurts it hurts it hurts lucas where are you _

_ I’m here, Claus. It’s gonna be okay. Where are you? I’ll get Dad or Grandpa Alec or Wess or _ someone _ to go and get you. You’ll be fine, okay? It’s gonna be okay. _

_ its not its not im not coming home it hu r t s i _

_ i -_

_ Claus. Talk to me, Claus. You’re gonna be fine. You’re gonna be fine! C’mon, talk to me._

_ Claus._

_ Claus!_

_ Where are you? _

  


The steady pulsing of the bond rings within his ears.

Lucas breathes, in and out and in and out. His heart twists and pulses in time with it. One two three four. One two three four. Counting in time to the beats, Lucas tries to calm his breathing.

One two three four. One two three four.

His mind rings with Claus’ words. That panic and fear has settled deep within him, like an aching in his bones. One two three four. Lucas breathes and thinks about what Claus had said - _ im not coming home it hurts - _and wonders what could have happened to hurt him so.

Then the pain hits.

It spreads through his arm, crawling from the tips of his fingers up to his elbow. The nerves burn like his skin is aflame. Lucas can feel the tears in his eyes, and presses past them. Pain curls over his elbow and reaches, up and up and up until it howls and flicks against his shoulder.

His eye is next. The socket itself seems to burn, as if it’s being torn out. Skin stretches and pulls and flits out of place. His bones feel like they’re spilling out of his body. Lucas thinks that he’s going to scream but he swallows the urge to.

And

the pai n

b u rn s

_ ...Claus?_

_ Is this a joke? If it is then it’s not funny. You need to get new material._

_ But I don’t think it’s a joke. You’d never do anything like this to me! Right? We’re just too close for that._

_ Come back soon, okay? I know you won’t come back until you’ve done what you need to. I can’t change your mind - I’ve never been able to, haha. But you’ll come back eventually. You always do. You promised you would._

_ You are coming back, right? _

_ Right, Claus? _

The bond has never diminished, nor flickered, nor faded in any way. It seems as if it never changed, as if nothing had ever happened to him. To Claus.

But it feels… different. Where it was once excited, eager, happy, it seems almost restrained now. Confined. Lucas taps out that same 2/4 beat, letting the melody flow over his mind. It has the sort of feel that a sonata would have. Solemn and melancholy.

Lucas does not let himself focus on the melody.

He breathes it out into the air, but the beat sticks to his lungs.

_ I wish you would have told me what happened, Claus. You’re… you were so important to me, you know? I don’t think I told you that enough. I’ll tell it to you every day from now on! What do you think? _

_ Claus, you were so important to me. I miss you. Please come home. _

_ … _

The bond feels so much more alive than it ever has.

As he approaches the final needle, Lucas finds himself tapping out the melody. It’s warmer, now, clearer; he hums along to its cheery, high chords. This is something important, the bond has decided.

It feels like it’s telling him to be awake and alive and prepared. Lucas doesn’t know why.

_ ...thank you. i miss you i miss oyu tha nk yo u _

_ I’m sorry. I'll see you soon._

**Author's Note:**

> twt @ sichengsgods
> 
> i adore claus and lucas and the idea that they have a mental connection. it makes the story all the more sad - lucas feeling all of the pain the masked man endures, without knowing that is whose pain it is, only knowing that his twin is hurt but he doesn't know where he is and he can't make him feel any better. basically i love angst and i love lucas


End file.
